1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed embodiments of the technology relate to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same, in more detail, a flat panel display device that has improved light transmittance of the display panel and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
The classes of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device using electrical-optical properties of liquid crystal and an organic light emitting display device using self emission properties of an organic light emitting diode. The flat panel display devices are divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type including a thin film transistor has excellent resolution and video implementation ability and is more widely used than the passive matrix type.